The present invention relates to a fall-arresting device intended to afford the safety of a person who has to move around at a height, or, in general, to prevent any load that has to be moved around at a height from falling.
This device is of the type intended to be engaged and moved normally along a retaining support, such as a cable, a rope or a rail, and to jam onto this support if the person or said load falls. This jamming may also occur when tension needed to allow the device to move along an inclined portion of said retaining support is no longer exerted.
The invention can be used in particular to safeguard people working at a height or people engaged in sports or touristic activities during which they need to be safeguarded against falling.